


Out in the Rain

by Pinkwebby



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Kissing, Bar Room Brawl, Bottom Gavin Reed, Come Eating, Deviant Upgraded Connor | RK900, Dirty Talk, First Kiss, Gavin Reed Being an Asshole, Hair-pulling, Insults, M/M, Masturbation, Minor Violence, Name-Calling, Post-Canon, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rough Sex, Smut, Threats, Threats of Violence, Top Upgraded Connor | RK900, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Is Bad at Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:01:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22578256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkwebby/pseuds/Pinkwebby
Summary: RK900 is not a babysitter, especially not of Gavin Reed.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 15
Kudos: 389





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes! I'll catch them as I see them!

Babysitting Detective Gavin Reed was not in RK900’s job description. He was a state-of-the-art detective android with real-time evidence sampling and uncanny ability to preconstruct crime scenes. Better, faster, and stronger than his predecessor, he was a monster. A killing machine. A deviant hunter. All the above. Even as a deviant, most were afraid of him. Because he lacked empathy. And weren’t deviants supposed to feel something, that’s why they’re deviants. 

All his talents and abilities went to waste as Gavin Reed’s partner. The human thought he knew best on everything, he never let RK900 second guess his judgement. Even if he was wrong. The android had grown accustomed to changing reports Gavin turned in and keeping his evidence to himself. What would an argument accomplish? Gavin Reed waving a gun in his face, even though RK900 could break his hand without a second thought?

It turned out RK900 didn’t like Gavin Reed either, he had never experienced dislike, even for RK800. But when Gavin thought of the nickname ‘Nines’, he felt the bitterness rise up within him at it. He wasn’t just a number, even if he hadn’t had a name prior. Nines felt insulted and he wouldn’t let Gavin Reed walk all over him. Was this what deviancy felt like? Daydreams about punching the detective right in the nose and hearing the satisfying crunch of his broken bones? Or even those far off dreams of wiping that smirk off the human's face with his own mouth. But those were far-fetched and out of the professional realm RK900 kept himself anchored in.

He was not a babysitter, yet here he was. Outside of…his eyes flicked up to the sign in the rain. Flo’s Bar, yes. He was outside of Flo’s bar, waiting for Gavin Reed. They had a homicide scene to attend to, yet they hadn’t left yet. The detective did not even want him inside, stating, _“I don’t want to see your ugly mug when I drink too, toaster.”_

Just the thought of those words again had him puffing up in the steady drizzle of the rain. He grew tired of the way Gavin Reed spoke to him; it wore him thin. How could humans be so uncaring of those around them? Was it just in their nature? Though RK900 supposed he could not talk, because he did not care for many around him as well. But androids were different. Through the sound of the rain, his ears could pick up the beginnings of a bar fight and an annoyed sigh left his mouth. He squared his shoulders and pushed himself off the wall. Time to go and pick up his ‘child’ from whatever trouble he’s gotten himself into.

He yanked open the door and immediately regretted it. Gavin Reed smashed into his chest, before he crumpled to the floor. RK900 looked down at him for a split second to assess the damage. In less than one second he had compiled a list of wounds on his body, before his icy blue eyes darted back up to glare at the assailant.

A well-dressed young man with bright red cheeks stood a few few away. He was clearly intoxicated, more so than Gavin Reed himself. A sour frown spilled over his mouth and he clenched his fist. “I **needed** him,” he growled out as he gestured down to an unconscious Gavin Reed.

Fear cracked through the cocky features on his face, and his adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed hard. “H-he started it! He threw the first punch!”

RK900’s lip curled back slightly to show off pearly white teeth as he bared them at the man, “that means nothing to me. I do not care who started it, but I clearly have to end it.”

He stepped over the heap on the floor and swiftly stalked up to the man, who on closer inspection was one Tommy Jones. Wealthy and respected. And about to get a welt the size of RK900’s fist on his face. How come he had to finish every fight that Gavin Reed started? He had to pick up the pieces and make everything fit while Gavin Reed sat back and watched with that terribly devilish smirk. It was not fair.

Tommy threw up his hands in defense, but RK900 grabbed his wrists easily and threw them down. He swung his left fist out in a wide arch and caught him square in the cheek. And the poor human went down like a sack of potatoes. But RK900 did not care. He had wasted enough time fooling around, his internal clock said they would probably not make it to the crime scene. And this was all thanks to the useless detective currently coming too on the bar floor. 

RK900 smoothly walked over to Gavin Reed and reached down. He immediately reacted, lunging out and trying to punch at the android. But he had a weak right hook, and RK900 did not even flinch as the fist connected with his cheek. “Detective, I think you’ve wasted enough time with brawls and bar fights now, yes? You should get cleaned up and go home.”

“Fuck you, tincan. I’m not doing shit.”

“It wasn’t a request,” RK900 said simply as he hauled Gavin Reed up with a hand under each arm. He had never laid a hand on the detective before, and he was surprised at how soft and warm he was. Gavin Reed always seemed so…firm, built with wiry muscles. The android lifted him off his feet with ease and carried him to the bathroom in the back. Luckily there were not any other patrons in the bar besides the bartender who kept tossing dirty looks their way.

He managed to carry Gavin Reed all the way to the bathroom, his head lolling to the side as if he was about to pass out again. Once inside, he set the detective against the wall and began to run cold water. His program told him he should…splash cold water onto Gavin Reed’s face. But in an act of sheer willpower, RK900 moved over to the paper towel dispenser and grabbed a few. He wet them and then turned the human around to face him. 

Gavin Reed squinted against the fluorescent lights of the cheap bathroom, before his grey eyes locked on RK900’s hand nearing his face. He snapped his hand out and grabbed the android’s wrist, and RK900 gave him a curious look.

“I don’t need your fucking charity, Nines. Just take me the fuck home,” he growled out and effectively ruined whatever good mood the android had managed to garner in the past few minutes. He did not like that nickname. He did not like his attitude. He did not like Gavin fucking Reed.

His frown morphed into a serious glower and he threw down the towel with a huff. He twisted his fist into the front of Gavin Reed’s jacket and shirt, before he began to drag him out of the bar. The human complained loudly, practically yelling as he clawed at RK900’s hand. They didn’t have far to go; he just threw open the bar’s back door and physically tossed Gavin Reed outside. He went sprawling, his back hit against the brick wall of the adjacent building. The android followed him and slammed both his hands against the wall beside Gavin Reed’s stupid, bleeding face.

The human flinched, but clearly wasn’t going to back down. “Who the hell do you think you are, you piece of plastic?! Throwing me around like I’m the shittiest thing you’ve ever seen. Fuck you Nines!”

“That’s because you are the shittiest thing I’ve ever seen, detective. You are a terrible detective, if I can even call you that. You do not listen to your partner, and you have an aggressive streak a mile wide. I am surprised you haven’t been fired for your insubordination yet.”

As he said this, RK900 took a moment to really look at Gavin Reed. Even with all the bruises and blood, he could make out the splash of freckles on his tan skin. His nose was just a tad crooked, probably from a bar fight gone wrong, but it added to his…charm, he supposed. His eyebrows were scrunched, but the android could see the flecks of blue in his grey eyes from this vantage point. Gavin Reed spoke in a rushed, loud voice, but RK900…liked the way his lips formed the words. 

He reached over and grabbed a hold of Gavin Reed’s cheeks and squished them together with a soft hum. Stubble scratched at his fingertips as he forced Gavin Reed to look up at him. A visible blush rose on the detective’s cheeks, even under the bruising. RK900 had stopped listening to what he was actually yelling but focused back in when the human reached behind himself and pulled his gun from his waistband.

“You better fuckin’ let go of me, ya plastic bastard! I’ll blow yer brains out!” Gavin Reed threatened angrily as he waved it at his partner.

“That is an empty threat, detective. You will not shoot me,” RK900 replied calmly. He used his thumb to brush over Gavin Reed’s lips. As he did this, his eyes moved back up to stare into his. His lips were so soft, did RK900’s feel like this? Gavin’s eyes were wide, and his face basically had a, ‘what the fuck is going on’ look written across it. As if he were testing the waters, Gavin’s tongue darted out of his mouth and flicked against the pad of RK900’s thumb. 

The android hastily moved his thumb away and while still gripping Gavin’s face, he leaned forward swiftly and kissed Gavin. A quiet groan left the human’s mouth and his free hand slowly reached up and grabbed a fistful of his partner’s wet hair. RK900 opened his mouth and forced his tongue into Gavin’s, and he responded readily enough. Their tongues met and the detective nearly melted in his grip.

“D-don’t fucking test me, asshole. I’ll shoot you,” Gavin gasped out desperately as he squirmed in RK900’s grip. He pressed the barrel of the gun to the underside of the android’s jaw. He didn’t even flinch, didn’t even move his mouth off Gavin’s. “Shoot me then, detective.” He gripped the human’s wrist with the gun in it.

Instead of doing that, Gavin dropped the gun with an audible thud on the cement. RK900 let out a t’sk of disapproval against his mouth, before being pulled back in. Gavin wrapped his other arm around the android’s neck and pressed their bodies flush. RK900 would not be able to tell you whether he decided to do this because he felt some kind of attraction towards the detective or if he wanted to know what kissing was like in the heat of the moment. It did not matter to him now. It had already happened, and he couldn’t change his reason behind it.

After a few moments of heated kisses, Gavin pulled back first. RK900 forgot that humans needed to breathe. He panted for breath, water had soaked through him and he trembled against the android from the cold. “Nines,” he whined, “take me home.”

Maybe that nickname wasn’t that bad at all, especially when Gavin said it like that.


	2. What Happens Afterwards

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you once again to MechaBones for beta'ing this. I swear you are so amazing and sweet! [MechanicalBones' Tumblr!](https://mechabones.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Also here's my tumblr! I post bull-shit and sometimes my own fics! [My Tumbleweed](https://pinkwebby.tumblr.com/)

### 

Chapter 2:

The ride to Gavin’s house was tense, the air between them felt heavy. There was no way to alleviate it either, because RK900 would not entertain any games that Gavin Reed was trying to play in the car. 

Every attempt to say something, to make a move, was regarded with a cold, threatening look. 

That look only served to make Gavin slink back in his seat like a wounded animal and grumble shit-talk while staring out his window. 

Of course, Nines was used to that sort of behaviour from him by now though, so it didn’t bother him at all.

RK900 was furious, absolutely livid. 

How dare Gavin Reed do this to him? 

How dare he not even try to win his affections, yet could twist his intentions around?

That kiss was irrational and could only be attributed to Gavin Reed himself and RK900’s deviancy. But he has never lost control with anyone else, so that narrowed down to Gavin. 

He was the issue; he was always the issue. Wherever Nines turned, Gavin was there already wreaking havoc. And now… now he was roaming his thoughts and torturing him. 

How fucking dare this _human_ do this to him.

As he seethed in the car, Gavin Reed must have felt the change in the air, because he turned his scowl towards RK900 with an irritated huff. 

“The hell you stewing ‘bout over there?”

Nines’ lip drew back to show off some rather sharp canines as his blue eyes turned to the detective. 

“None of your business, detective.” His tone was defensive, and he knew damn well that Gavin could tell. How could he tell? What did the human know that RK900 did not? It made him even more agitated.

The human took the opportunity to ease closer to the android, nervously eyeing him as if Nines was about to pull out his non-existent gun and shoot him. “Thinking about me, tin-can? Thinking of my lips on yours? Does it piss you off that I’m in your head now too?”

_Does it piss you off that I’m in your head now too?_

_Too_.

He wondered if Gavin realized he just blatantly admitted to thinking about him or not. 

RK900 gnashed his teeth with a glower directed towards the detective, “no and no. You are not worth a single thought in my head, Detective. I am merely thinking of all the ways I am going to strangle you, because we missed the task we were meant to accomplish tonight.”

“That’s the kinkiest shit you’ve ever said to me, I’ll let you strangle me anytime you want,” Gavin drawled, one hand settling on Nines’ thigh. 

There he was again, twisting his intentions around. The detective had an infuriating knack for that.

The android looked down at the hand, before back up at the complete idiot that was Gavin Reed. RK900 could pre-construct at least ten different ways to destroy the hand on his thigh, but none of them were currently present in his head. 

The only things he could register was the warmth of that hand and the smirk that slowly grew on the man’s face.

Nines almost allowed this rat in human clothing to kiss him. Their lips inches apart, Gavin practically in his lap. But before those chapped lips could touch his, RK900 spoke up, “we’ve arrived at your house, Detective. Please get off me.”

The detective made a quiet ‘tsk’ sound of disappointment as he pulled away from the android as though he had somehow been burned. “Goddamn fucking android. You always know how to ruin my good mood, don’t you, Tin Can?”

“It’s a talent, Detective,” RK900 replied tartly before he opened his door to get out so he could go around the car to say goodnight out of sheer politeness.

He was not going to stay, not at Gavin’s house. He’d rather do anything else; he’d rather go into stasis in the DPD station, he’d rather-

“You gonna come inside or not? I ain’t waiting for your metal ass to make a decision out in the cold,” Gavin growled and jerked his head towards the apartments. 

There was just a moment, a tiny moment, where RK900 just glared down at Reed and questioned why he would ask him that question when Nines clearly didn’t want anything to do with him. 

But, as much as he hated to admit it, something made him gravitate towards Gavin’s apartment.

 _Towards_ Gavin.

He didn’t even have to say anything, as Gavin didn’t wait for him to answer.

So RK900 stood outside the apartment door while Gavin flicked the cigarette he had been nursing over into the grass and traveled up the stairs. He didn’t even turn to look back to see if he would follow, which just made the android even more vexed.

Going inside the man’s apartment meant certain doom, which was followed by the possibility of him lording it over RK900’s head later.

For all he knew, Gavin would find a way to twist into a form of blackmail, as it would be perceived as weak for him to go inside with the detective, rather than just turning his back and leaving.

But on the other hand, the prize being tempted in front of his face… It was something he had thought about for a while, but never let come into the light of day. This game of cat and mouse got old rather quick and when the mouse stood in front of the cat, all but begging to be eaten? 

The cat would never say no.

After some inner-conflict, RK900 willed his feet to move. They felt like lead, but he pushed forward. He trailed behind the detective, taking the steps up and entering the complex behind him. 

Gavin didn’t glance back at him, but the android couldn’t decipher what that meant. 

They climbed up a few flights of stairs and Gavin Reed stopped in front of a blue door with intricate, golden numbers on the front. His presumption that it was Gavin’s apartment was proven right when the man pulled out a set of keys to unlock the door.

The android wasn’t so sure what he expected to happen when the door was opened, but whatever image he had in mind, it wasn’t what he saw.

The apartment was immaculately clean, not even a single layer of dust on any surface. Everything was neat, tidy and everything had a place. Sleek, new appliances lived in his kitchen, a leather couch in the living room.

The only hint of mess were the cat hairs and scratches on the couch when his mind palace scanned it.

That was the only mess, if it could even be called that, and it wasn’t even Gavin’s.

He didn’t dwell on it for long though, as his attention was brought back to the present where Gavin Reed had turned around to face him with a shit-eating grin. 

“Decided to follow your gut for once, Plastic?”

“I do not have a gut in the first place, Detective. So, I cannot follow it,” he retorted with a neutral tone. 

Gavin Reed must not have liked that response, so RK900 quickly jotted that in his memory banks. Humans were such fickle creatures, it seemed. And Gavin Reed was on a hairpin trigger tonight.

“Quit acting like that, Nines. What’s it gonna take for me to crack that pretty little façade you keep on?” Gavin snapped out before he quickly corralled RK900 against the door. The android didn’t protest, didn’t even try to break away; even when his software told him that the detective was too far into his personal space. 

The short human placed both hands on either side of the android and looked up at him with a squared jaw. 

If he tried hard enough, which wasn’t all that difficult to do, he could hear the rapid heartbeat of the man that had him boxed in. It thudded against his rib-cage incessantly, and it was easy to tell he liked to run on adrenaline. 

RK900 tipped his head down to look into those slate grey eyes.

Oh, how the tables have turned tonight. 

The cat had trapped the mouse earlier, and now? Now the mouse had a leg up. 

The android despised admitting if he had a fault, as he was built to be flawless. But he simply wasn’t built for this. He had no experience with this type of contact. Sure, he could look up as much information as possible, but it would only help in certain aspects.

The act of sexual intimacy? It was easier said than done. He could have as many fantasies as he desired, but Gavin Reed standing in front of him practically begging to be fucked? Not so much a mouse anymore. No, he was a different beast entirely.

“C’mon, you stupid tin can. Do something. Show me you phckin’ want this as much as me, that this isn’t one sided. You’re the one who kissed me,” Gavin’s voice slid down in tone until he had that huskiness around his words that made RK900 want to melt. 

But he wouldn’t allow it, no he would not. Annoyance still bubbled behind his blue eyes, a turmoil that he should put a stop to immediately. Gavin Reed did not deserve his attention.

He had no right to be in his thoughts.

The kiss was something he regretted to this very moment. It was irrational, not at all a part of his programming. Which led to another string of inquiries within himself. He was a deviant, sure. But he limited his emotions for his own sanity. 

Why did he kiss the detective? 

Why did Gavin Reed haunt his every waking thought? Why did he know that RK900 was thinking about him?

He didn’t understand it at all, and it only served to frustrate him more.

“You got a light show going on over there, Terminator. What the phck is the problem, hm?” Gavin questioned, poking RK900 in his broad chest. 

With contempt, the android looked down to that finger that poked right in the center of his chest before slowly flicking his eyes up to meet with Gavin’s. He opened his mouth to retort with something that would hopefully send the human reeling.

But he didn’t even get the chance.

No, not even his software had a chance to catch up as Gavin surged forward and smashed their lips together.

This was unprecedented. This was surreal. 

RK900 thought the detective hated him. He thought he despised the ground he walked on. He did not talk with him unless it was required by work, he gossiped about him behind his back and bullied him whenever he could. 

So what was different? Because RK900 kissed him? Did that reroute his emotions so suddenly? Maybe so. Reed was known for his sudden outbursts, it wasn’t uncommon that he could become violent with people he disliked. But this wasn’t violent. 

This was… ardent. _Passionate._

RK900 nearly pushed Gavin away with enough force to injure him. But he consciously decided that he would not. 

Even when his HUD blinked in alarm to tell him that Detective Gavin Reed was far too close and must be neutralized, he ignored it.

He didn’t want to do that.

He _wanted_ to kiss back.

He found himself leaning into the kiss and it puzzled him. He couldn’t possibly comprehend why he would ever want to lean into Gavin Reed’s touch. 

But strong, warm, _human_ arms wrapped around his neck and forced him to lean down to a more acceptable height. Gavin mumbled out, “damn phcking... tall ass android…”

Nines pulled back after a moment, far from those intoxicating lips and using his own height to his advantage. Gavin shot him a glare in return that was quickly followed up by a huff as he kept his muscled arms firmly wrapped around his neck.

As though he wanted to stay close.

“Is there a fucking problem, _Nines_? You need to tell me right now if this is something that you don’t want,” Gavin growled out, and the RK900's lip curled at the nickname. 

His tone though sent a tremor down the android’s synthetic spine. And it shouldn’t, really, as twisted and awful as Gavin Reed could be.

But Nines still chased after those lips and he had to reprimand himself for doing so. From actively chasing Gavin Reed because it would not be worth it. 

Would it?

At the same time... it was very much worth it. He didn’t understand what he was doing, but he wanted this. He _really_ wanted this. 

As much as Gavin Reed was very perplexing, he wanted more. RK900 wanted to have intercourse with him.

“There is no problem, Detective. If you’re so eager, why don’t you strip for me?” he stated in a calm tone.

There was a pause, a very visible one. One that consisted of Gavin just standing there, staring at him with an open mouth, as though he wanted to say something, but the words were stuck in his throat.

The RK900 didn’t really know what he was doing in practice, but in theory, he could do this. And he wanted to pin Gavin Reed down and fuck him senseless.

Finally, the detective found his voice, even if his voice trembled, “don’t tell me what to fucking do, toaster.”

Nines could tell how he affected the detective. It was rather interesting to see how humans reacted to such demands. While some would jump at the chance to comply, Gavin Reed did not.

Such a thing seemed characteristic for him.

What was not characteristic however, was that his words had a different effect on the human.

The detective’s blood began to rush down towards his genitals and up to his face, where it dusted his cheeks with a very pretty shade of rouge.

RK900 decided then and there he liked the way Gavin’s face turned a different color when he became aroused or embarrassed. He should try to force his cheeks to change to that color more often. 

Was he… _attracted_ to Gavin Reed?

“I am surprised you can say fuck correctly, Detective. Perhaps you can only say it right when you do not wish to do what you’re told,” he assessed with narrowed eyes.

The android’s audio processors picked up the sound of Gavin Reed’s teeth grinding together and it brought him momentary satisfaction. There was only one thing he wanted more.

“Say nothing else, Reed. Take your clothes off or I will be forced to do it myself.” Nines could appreciate the defiance, but at some points he found it rather tedious to deal with. Clearly Gavin wanted to have intercourse with him. So why did he have to be so unruly about it?

As he searched the internet for what this could possibly mean, Gavin Reed didn’t move to take his clothes off. Instead, he smirked and crossed his arms over that broad chest. He stared up at RK900 like he owned him. And it irked the android.  
Throughout his searches, only one word seemed to be a constant. 

Brat.

“I ain’t listening to you,” Gavin stated boldly.

_Detective Reed was a brat._

The RK900 finally uttered, “that will not be a problem,” before he reached out with both hands and lifted the bratty detective with ease. He threw him over his shoulder and moved straight into Gavin’s little living room. The furniture looked worn-out in comparison to the pristine kitchen appliances.

He threw the detective onto it where he landed with an ‘ _oomph_ ’. The android would usually feel regret for being so rough with a human, but it was Detective Reed. 

He did not deserve to be treated lightly. Not right now, if his assumptions were correct.

“If you are going to act like a brat, then I will treat you like one,” he stated as he shed his jacket and loosened his tie. 

“Hey, I ain’t a fuckin-”

“Shut. Up. Detective,” Nines spat out with as much venom as he could muster, each word carefully emphasized to leave no room for any sort of back-talk.

For once, Gavin did as he was told, to which the android narrowed his eyes at him, almost as though he expected him to act up again.

The silence should deafen, but the android could feel those heated eyes on him. They spoke louder than anything Reed could have said.

RK900 slid his tie from his neck, the fabric rustling together quietly. He used his foot to spread open the detective’s legs before he leaned down. He tauntingly pressed his knee in between Reed’s thighs. Just barely brushing against his obvious erection. 

While that momentarily distracted him, RK900 took his chance to snatch up both his hands. He effortlessly tied those wrists together with his tie. 

Gavin appeared to want to speak, but one look from the android kept his mouth firmly shut. Nines felt no remorse for using Gavin Reed’s kinks against him. 

It appeared he had some sort of degradation kink. Where Nines didn’t know all that much about sex, he did know that degradation was a rather common sexual kink and Gavin all but reeked of it.

“I will be in total control of what happens next. You cannot touch yourself. You cannot undress yourself. I will decide what goes on. Understand, Detective?”

Reed nodded his head vigorously. This was the quietest he’d ever heard him.

The RK900 supposed the thought of having sex will make one do anything if they’re desperate enough.

Nines decided not to waste time fully undressing either of them. It wasn’t like he would stick around afterwards. This was merely to fulfill his own fantasy that his mind palace had created. 

He didn’t have a crush on the detective. 

_He did not._

Crushes were from forlorn humans who dreamed of having someone to be intimate with. RK900 didn't need that. 

But he supposed that was like the cat saying he didn't need the mouse to survive.

Gavin Reed pinpointed where his hands were and watched with hungry eyes as the RK900 unbuckled his own belt and pulled down his pants enough to free his cock.

He had never used it before. Never had a reason in his brief life span. RK800s and RK900s had them equipped for honey-pot missions. Their creators never thought they would gain sentience enough to use it for other reasons. 

Like fucking an unruly detective. 

Speaking of an unruly detective, the man opened his mouth almost immediately, “holy fuck.” 

RK900 let out a quiet ‘tsk’ and grabbed him by his hair, pinning his head to the back of the couch with a growl, “did I tell you to speak?”

He whimpered, Gavin Reed _whimpered_ and shut his trap. 

How quaint. 

That noise somehow went straight to Nines’ cock, to which it twitched in interest. 

Well, that was new.

He reached down and started to unbutton and tug on the jeans Gavin wore. He quickly lifted his hips and allowed RK900 to shuck them down along with his underwear to his ankles. 

The man’s cock sprang free and Nines stared at it with a tilt of his head. It was… different from his. The RK’s cock was dark blue when aroused, but Gavin’s… Gavin’s was red. 

There was a strange urge as the android stared down at the half-naked detective. He wanted to get down on his knees and wrap his mouth around his cock. 

Did humans do that? 

Nines wanted to _taste_ him. He wondered vaguely what he would taste like?

There were more pressing matters at hand though.

“Turn around and keep your legs spread,” he instructed in a disinterested tone.

Gavin clambered around on the couch, struggling with his wrists bound. Nines watched him scramble with narrowed eyes and his arms crossed firmly over his chest. While he did want absolute control of him, he wanted to watch him flounder. After a few moments, the detective situated himself with his ass spread open tantalizingly. He looked over his shoulder and gave the android a grin, wiggling his ass.

“Where do you keep your lubrication?”

“Got some in my bedroom, you gonna get it for me, big boy?”

The RK900 huffed in annoyance and turned away from the detective. He could hear him snicker as he traveled further into his apartment in search of his bedroom. He would have to be punished for that later.

Nines found the bedroom and glanced around before his eyes landed on the nightstand. That would be the most logical place for it to be with the detective’s habits. He traveled over to it and opened the drawer. Inside was not surprising in the slightest. A rather large black dildo and a bottle of lube.

He picked up the bottle and left to head back into the living room. He didn’t speak a word as he coated his fingers generously in lube.

“I don’t need it,” Gavin stated boldly from where he sat spread out on his leather couch. When the RK900 met his grey eyes, they were defiant. 

“Are you claiming to be a slut, Detective?”

“I- what?” Gavin visibly swallowed and RK900 could see his vitals spike. More blood rushed down towards his dick.

“You are telling me you are a cock slut. That you can take my cock with no prep because you engage in intercourse like this frequently.”

“That’s not- I just use the fuckin’ dildo Nines!”

“Then you are just a pathetic whore,” the RK900 responded in a cool tone. That earned a whine from the detective and this time, Nines gave him a smug smirk in response.

“But if you think so, I will not prep you.”

“Just fuck me already, Jesus Christ!”

The RK900 let out a rather loud sigh and lubed up his own aching cock, using a rather copious amount given the lack of prep. He’d never felt this much want, this much desire before. Even if he acted disinterested currently. He was more than interested. Nines wanted to fuck Gavin. More than anything right now.

Once he was certain he had enough lube, Nines lined himself up, pressing the tip against Gavin’s tight hole before he slowly entered.

The clench around his cock was unbelievable. Especially when coupled with that breathy groan from Gavin at the sudden intrusion. After a moment, the detective pressed back against him to meet his movements as he pushed his cock in inch-by-inch until he bottomed out.

Nines shouldn’t be gentle even during his first breach. But he would prefer not to injure the detective. It would not be a good start, that’s for sure. But he had a feeling that Gavin wouldn't mind too much. 

Once his hips were pressed flush to Gavin’s ass, he only waited a few moments for the detective to adjust before he began to move and when he did, he didn’t waste a second. 

He wasn’t slow. It was fast, rough and deep. If the hoarse cry that left the detective’s throat was anything to go by, he clearly wasn’t prepared for it; yet Nines still found his smirk widening as he heard such rough, pretty sounds leave him.

“Already being good for me, Detective? You take my cock so well. I see what you mean when you say you did not need prep.”

“O-oh **fuck**!” Gavin gasped out, “Fuck Nines, oh god!”

He hated that nickname most of the time. Thought up as a way to get on his nerves. But the way that Gavin moaned it out as the RK900 plowed into him? He could surely get used to it. 

Nines wanted to say it didn’t feel good, but in reality, it felt amazing. Like nothing he’d ever experienced before. 

Now he understood why humans loved intercourse so much. The pleasure was incomprehensible. 

The way Gavin’s walls tightened around his cock when he jerked his hips against him. How he made little noises every time his hips slammed against his ass. The pressure around his cock, it was all perfect.

The couch groaned under their ministrations and it slammed against the wall over and over from the force the RK used. He reached down with one hand to grip Gavin’s hip, digging his nails into his skin. He used his other hand to tangle his fingers in his hair and yank his head back.

Gavin arched his back as his mouth flew open. But no noise left him. Instead, drool dribbled from the side of his mouth as Nines fucked him so roughly. With each thrust, he pinpointed that bundle of nerves he assumed would make Gavin keen and quake.

As soon as he brushed it, the detective’s entire body seized up and he let out another cry. 

“Look at you, Detective. You really are a cock slut. Thighs trembling, the way you tighten around my cock. You’re my bitch, Gavin.”

Rough, rugged moans tumbled from Gavin’s lips as he tried to bury his face against the couch cushions, but Nines was quick to tighten his grip on his hair to pull him back up as he muttered out a quiet, “not so fast, Detective.”

A series of groans left the android as he felt Gavin’s hole clench around his cock in rapid succession, as if trying to tease him. 

Close, he was _close_. And he wasn’t willing to cum first.

Nines bent at the waist and splayed his chest against Gavin’s back. He slipped his arm underneath him and wrapped his hand around his already leaking cock. This would tip him over the edge, it had too. 

As soon as he started stroking his dick, Gavin let out a constricted scream, a stream of expletives leaving his mouth.

“Oh fuck, Jesus fucking Christ. Oh Nines, please, fuck please, baby. Make me cum, call me a whore. Make me your slut,” he babbled out. 

A few more thrusts and Gavin let out a sinful moan and Nines could feel something hot and sticky hit his hand. 

“Such a dirty mouth. So good for me though. You’re so tight around my cock. Mmph!” Nines LED swirled pink as ecstasy gripped him and threatened to drown him. His voice pitched with static as he let out a long groan.

Nines picked up his pace again, using Gavin until he came himself. The human writhed and begged while on his cock, streams of words leaving his mouth. The android lifted his head enough to bite down on Gavin’s shoulder blade, earning another moan from him.

It took him a few minutes to slow down to a stop. It felt like his whole body just reset itself. He didn’t even know androids could have a real orgasm. But the pleasure he felt while fucking Gavin certainly wasn’t fake, or when he came.

The detective panted below him, his body trembled all the way down to his feet. If Nines was human, he would feel the same. It was rather cute, but they couldn’t stay in this position all night.

Nines slowly removed his cock from Gavin and watched in fascination as his synthetic cum leaked from his hole. The sight could be enough to get him hard once more and that was slightly concerning. Should he be so eager to have intercourse once again?

“Would you like me to untie your wrists?” Nines offered as Gavin straightened his back out.

“Yeah. Fucking hell, they hurt. Why d'ya have to tie them so tight?” He grumbled as he sat his bare, dirty ass down on the leather couch. No wonder it looked so worn.

“First,” Nines presented his hand that still had Gavin’s seed on it, “Clean it off. Since you made such a mess.”

Gavin stared up at him like he just told him to lick blood from the floor, but Nines knew he wouldn’t tell him no. There was only a 0.5% chance he would say no.

Gavin looked at his dirty hand with half-lidded eyes. He used both hands that were still tied together and grabbed his wrist. He brought his hand to his mouth and took his thumb into his mouth first where he sucked and lapped at it before moving on to the rest of his fingers.

Once he was finished, he licked his lips and cocked his eyebrows at him, “Good enough?”

“Acceptable, yes.”

There was a moment of awkward silence before Gavin spoke up again.

“You called me Gavin,” he said in a tone that Nines could have sworn indicated Gavin was shy.

“It is almost like it is your name, Gavin. Revolutionary.”

“Har, har. Shut the fuck up,” he stood up and his thighs trembled dangerously. Nines reached out instinctively and steadied him before he gently used a hand to run through Gavin’s locks. It was soft. Softer than expected.

“Are you gonna stay the night?” Gavin asked tentatively after another brief silence.

This should be where Nines declined and left. 

He couldn’t grow attached to Gavin Reed. 

It would only spell tragedy down the line. Gavin couldn’t love him, couldn’t want more than just sex from him. He should not get ensnared in this particular detective’s webs. 

But he was weak. So much for being a top of the line android. Who would’ve thought the RK900 could be taken down by the asshole detective from the DPD?

_A cat, slain by a mouse._

“I would like that, yes.”


End file.
